Christmas is not that bad after all
by Ankoku-Ren
Summary: Kanda hates Christmas. Allen doesn't know what to give him as a present. How can a certain green haired Chinese girl and an idiot of a rabbit help both of them. Rated M for a reason and it's Yaoi - meaning boy on boy action.


**A/N: Sorry for posting this so early but I'm going back to my home country for my Christmas holiday and I won't bring my computer (my sweet Yaoi why are my parents doing this to me **(╥_╥) **) so I'm posting this now.**

**Warnings: light bondage, fangirls scheming, Kanda, cross-dressing, lemony goodness**

**Disclaimer: If I owned -man there wouldn't be any Angst and Yullen/AreKan would have happened long time ago. Oooh and lemons. Don't forget the lemons.**

* * *

Kanda was sitting on his usual table in the cafeteria was eating soba, while around him everone was talking.

'Che. Fucking idiots' Kanda's cheerful (**A/N:**Note the major sarcasm) mood was caused by everybody's... almost everybody's favorite holiday – Christmas. Why should everyone make such a big deal of a pointless thing like this. They should be focusing on winning the war, not fucking celebrating a fucking holiday.

Contrary to our beloved samurai's opinion, the finder and exorcists were really happy to take a break from the endless missions and battles.

"Allen-kun, Lavi, help me put up the decoration." said Lenalee. The boys went to help her but Lavi,being Lavi, decided to meddle into Allen's business while they were struggling to put up a wreath.

"Ne, Moyashi-chan-"

"It's Allen!"

"-have you bought gifts yet?"

"Well yes, I've already decided what to give you and Lenalee, but-" Allen stopped talking and continued struggling with the decoration instead.

"But what, Moyashi-chan? Asked the redhead with a teasing grin plastered upon his face.

"Nothing." answered the silver-haired exorcist.

"You haven't bought a present for Yuu-chan, is that it?" Lavi teased him. He knew that the bean spout was crushing on the grumpy samurai and the feelings were mutual. But of course they just had to be idiots and not see it.

"Wh-Why would I want to buy a gift for BaKanda?!" spluttered Allen, his face becoming so red that you could believe it will change his hair color.

"Hey, what's going on? Lavi, what did you say to Allen?" asked Lenalee after having noticed they were not putting up any decoration.

"Moyashi-chan doesn't know what to give Yuu-chan." said Lavi before the silverette could have the time to clasp his hands over the future Bookman's mouth.

"I could help you with that, Allen." offered the girl kindly.

"Really" the change in the Destroyer of Time's face was instant.

"Oh, yes. I would gladly do it. In fact I'll even aid you to present it to him." Lenalee smiled. For some reason, that he couldn't understand, chills started running up his spine.

Kanda was _pissed_. No. Scratch that. He was _beyond_ pissed. Not only did he had to go to that fucking Christmas party but he couldn't find his Moyashi _anywhere_. Not that he cared of course. (A/N: Of course you don't care, Kanda. Nope! Not at all. He so wants his bean sprout as a Christmas present)

Not only was he not able to find the boy but, as if that wasn't enough, there was an idiot rabbit glued to him while shouting in his ear.

"Lenalee's so cute in her outfit! Don't you think so, Yuu-chan?"

It was true that the girl was cute in her short red dress with white fur at the bottom and a Christmas hat on her head, but Kanda didn't care about what she was wearing (**A/N: **Plus he's so gay for his Moyashi.)

"Che. I don't care about how the damned woman looks."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. You only care about what Moyashi-chan's _not_ wearing." teased Lavi.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, BAKA USAGI!" dark aura emitted from the samurai and he was just about to finally murder the other teen when Komui spoke:

"It's almost midnight so you could start exchanging your gifts."

"Che. Idiotic traditions."

"Yuu-chan, we know that you won't give us anything and you hate the holiday, but we got you a gift." said Lavi and handed him a small key. Then Lenalee came up to them and handed him another teeth that was slightly different in shape.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu-chan! Feel the love of the holiday!" shouted Lavi and kissed the brunette's cheek.

You could literally see the smoke coming from Kanda's ears as his face became redder and redder in anger. The redhead fled the room with a furious samurai-look-alike running like a madman after him. Lenalee let out a sigh.

Kanda couldn't find the idiot rabbit anywhere so instead of going back to the stupid party, he decided to go to his room to meditate.

He entered and locked the door behind him, leaning his head against it, and sighed, his eyes closed. (**A/N:** Please forgive the slight OOC-ness, but I think that even he can show emotions...when he's alone of course. Or fucking Allen's brains out.)

Suddenly he heard a whimper and his eyes snapped open. He quickly scanned the room but, when his gaze fell upon his bed, he froze. There laid a certain white-haired boy. Kanda couldn't see very well because of the darkness in the room so he walked up to the bed and stopped right in his tracks when he saw the condition Allen was in.

The boy was lying there dressed in a beautiful red kimono that was (Kanda was sure of it) supposed to be worn by a woman. His legs were chained to the bed, slightly separated, while his hands were chained together, so that he couldn't move them. Allen's hair was adorned with a beautiful hairpin that consisted of two white stick and a lot of red rose petal attached to the sticks by two thick red strings. A red lotus was attached to the sticks, hiding the strings' start. The obi was a beautiful peachy color with tiny black flowers embodied on it. Despite the formality of it, the kimono was really short and barely reached the boy's thighs. Allen's mouth was covered with red silk. The teen looked positively delicious looking like this with flushed face and skin and hair glowing in the moonlight.

The bean spout whimpered again and Kanda came back to his senses and removed the cloth from Allen's mouth.

"Wha-What took you so long?" asked Allen slightly out of breath. (You try being chained to your crush's bed for several hours with a cloth pressing against your mouth and a heart that was pumping blood faster than you thought was possible)

"Che, fucking Komui said I had to go to that stupid party and that damn rabbit and the woman dragged me there." answered Kanda while his eyes were ravishing the Brit's body. Than, on a second thought, he added:

"Why do you look like this, Moyashi?

"Lavi and Lenalee." whispered the boy too embarrassed to say anything else and flushed even more. Meanwhile Kanda sat on the bed, the bean sprout's legs right next to him, and Allen tried to close them. Unfortunately for him, the chains were too strong. Kanda smirked and leaned over to kiss the bean sprout on the mouth. The Brit gasped in both surprise and pleasure and the samurai took the chance to put his tongue inside the bean sprout's warm cavern. They kissed until they were both out of breath but then the Japanese started kissing Allen's neck and collarbone. When he reached the kimono, he stopped and opened it as far as he could without actually removing it. This resulted in a half naked white haired teenage boy, with only his waist and hands covered by the red fabric. The Baka Usagi and Lenalee apparently thought the sprout didn't need underwear because he wore none whatsoever. He really did make a delightful sight.

Kanda bent over and took one perky nipple nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue while his other hand was pinching the other. Sighs and gasps escaped from the Brit's lips but Kanda didn't think that was enough. He bit Allen's nipple, making the boy underneath him scream and put three fingers in Allen's mouth.

"Bashtwawt, djat hyewt! (Bastard, that hurt)" complained Moyashi trying (and failing) to speak with the digits inside his mouth.

"Suck, Moyashi" urged Kanda and the silverette did as he was told, covering the three digits with saliva. When the samurai deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and started circling the boy's entrance while kissing his way down the other one's body.

He went lower and lower until his breath ghosted over Allen's twitching manhood. Kanda licked it slowly, his tongue following one of the veins to the tip, which made the boy moan in pleasure. The Japanese engulfed Walker's organ, which was slick with pre-cum, and at the same time put one of his saliva-covered digits in the Brit's quivering hole. The white-haired boy's mind refused to work. His whole body was convulsing in pained pleasure and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. At the end he decided it was enjoyable. Soon the second and third entered him. At the same time Kanda hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, while teasing the slit with his tongue. Allen threw his head back in pure bliss while bucking his hips. Chains rattled and whimpering could be heard. The Brit's moans were driving him crazy and he sucked harder.

"K-Kaaah" moaned Allen. " I-I- ca-n't. I-ngh."

Allen whined in protest as Kanda denied him his release. The samurai got off the bed and removed all of his clothes and the boy's eyes widen when he saw the Japanese's...uhh...equipment. Then, Kanda remembered something. He looked through the pockets of his coat and searched for the keys that Lave and Lenalee had given him. At last he found them and unlocked bean sprout's legs. The boy sighed in relief, glad to be at least free form the chains on his legs but also a little sad. 'Huh? Who could have though I/Moyashi was into bondage' though Kanda and Allen at the same time.

"That'll hurt but it'll become better soon" said the brunette/bluenette and crawled back on top of Allen who shivered in anticipation. The boy was not thinking clearly. To see the other teen above him naked and hair out of his usual ponytail preparing to screw him senseless right after the orgasm was denied from him, was too much for the Brit.

Kanda kissed him and entered him at the same time. It fucking _hurt_ like a bitch but the teen was kind enough to wait for the silverette to adjust. It was not an easy task to keep himself from thrusting in the tight heat enveloped around him and Allen was not really helping with all his fidgeting. If Kanda wasn't disciplined, he would have started thrusting without a second thought. Finally the bean sprout seemed to had gotten used to it and nodded his head. The teen pulled himself out until only the tip remained and then sheathed himself fully inside the wonderful heat.

"AH! KANDA!" moaned Allen, his body sliding upward, making the chain, holding his hands rattle. Kanda pulled back again and went back in but changed the angle, searching for his moyashi's sweet spot. The boy yet again threw his head backwards and spread his legs further apart. The Japanese tried different angles but no one seemed good enough. Finally, with a growl, he put one of the boy's legs on his shoulder and slammed himself in the body.

"AH!" the silverette's eyes snapped open from the sudden heat wave that passed through him. Kanda smirked, having found the spot, started thrusting almost brutally against the same spot. To say that Allen's brain shut down would be an understatement. The boy was writhing and moaning under Kanda's touch, his head was thrown in different directions, while his mouth let out the most wonderful moans that could have been mistaken with screams. The bean wasn't sure what do with his other leg. In one moment he was spreading it almost impossibly wide, the next-he was was wrapping it around Kanda's waist. The most wonderful thing, however, was that the white-haired boy was meeting every thrust. His body was sliding up and down the bed, making the chains rattle. It even hit the wall from time to time. Both boys were completely lost in each other, acting only on instinct, drowning into each other's heat.

"K-K-Kand-Ahh! Ahh-I ca-Aaah-n't. I'm-ngh!" tried to say the bean sprout after some time and Kanda felt the muscles around him start to twitch even more. He wouldn't last long either. The moans coming from the younger boy were become louder and came out more frequently and it wasn't too long before the body underneath him convulsed in pleasure. All muscles in Allen's body twitched while he was riding his orgasm. The sound of the boy's moans and the rattle of the chain, combined with the feel of contradicting muscles around him and the sight of the younger teen's expression sent Kanda over the edge.

After they came back down from their high, the samurai collapsed on the Brit's body but rolled over in oder not to crush him. Tiredly he took the other key out of his pocket and released the silverette's hands.

"Thanks!"

"Hn" was the grunt, Allen received as a response. The older boy was tired and half-asleep but after having remembered something he wrapped his arms around Allen and murmured:

"Happy Birthday, Moyashi!"

"Merry Christmas, Kanda!" answered Allen but the samurai was already asleep. The boy decided to follow his example and, he too, closed his eyes.

**A/N: Okay people, that's it. Remember to leave a review if you like it. Also tell me what mistakes I've don and/or how can I make it better.**

Kanda: As if someone will review your shitty work.

Me: Be nice Kanda or else your losing the bet with Allen!

Both: What bet?

Me: The one I'm making for you two to have.

Kanda: Che. And why do you think I care if I lose or not?

Me: If you win, you'll see Allen in a gothic lollita dress and lacy panties

Allen: Wh-What? * blushing heavily *

Kanda: Review her wonderful work! Now!

Allen: K-Kanda!?


End file.
